La revanche d'une blonde
by greemy
Summary: [défis de Tinkerbell snape] Dray se retrouve transformé en fille et exporté chez les griffondors, sous la bonne garde de Hermione... couples changeants : HPDM, puis HGDM [fic en attente]
1. Prologue

**La revanche d'une blonde.**

**

* * *

**

_Auteur : Greemy et Velvy, comme d'hab._

_Disclamer : Jiikkéééérowlinggsss, sort de cette fic °saute dans tout les sens° kouf kouf, kouf mala ! ... ah bah non, elle veux pas ! tant pis, de toute façon j'ai jamais vraiment cru à l'exorcisme (oulala, je suis de plus en plus atteinte)._

_Spoiler : Bah attendez que je réfléchisse (¤ bah oui, c'est très dur¤). Peut être un spoiler du tome 4 mais je suis pas encore tout à fait sûre._

_Note : Tite fic-défi de la part de **Tinkerbell snape** : Dray est transformé en fille par la faute de Neville. Et dans l'attente du remède, il cohabite avec les lionnes. N'est ce pas une bonne occasion pour tourmenter les griffys ?...HGDM__(avec des termes et scènes imposés, écrits en gras)_

**

* * *

**

Prologue.

- AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH, il a osé ! Ce vieux fou me le paiera ! Il est vraiment sénile… m'envoyer à griffondor ! Moi Draco Malfoy deuxième du nom ! _criait-il a tu tête en tirant sur sa fine jupe aux couleurs rouge et or. _Pourquoi est ce qu'il ne pouvait pas me laisser à serpentard, j'y aurai été très bien, avec Pansy, Millicent et les autres ! Mais non, ce vieux fou a décrété que le dortoir des serpentardes était trop plein, alors môssieur m'envoie à griffondor sous la bonne garde de Granger !

Draco se dirigea vers le grand miroir de la salle de bain adjacente. Il se regarda un instant, des longues jambes, blanches et fines. Des hanches toutes aussi fines, surmonté d'une poitrine bien dessinée à travers sa chemise blanche, d'un cou mince et d'un visage des plus attractifs. Draco saisi une brosse pour coiffer ses longs cheveux blonds, puis il les noua en une queue de cheval haute.

- Cuny !

- Ose encore m'appeler comme ça Granger, et les scroûtes à pétards seront fini pour toi !

- Tu préfère Cunégonde ? Après tout, c'est toi qui choisi …

- Moi ? C'est Dumbledore qui a choisi.

_¤¤¤Flash back¤¤¤_

_Les élèves se réunirent devant leur salle de cours, la porte s'ouvrit et ils pénétrèrent dans les cachots, alors que Neville, en retard, courait pour rejoindre la classe._

_- Monsieur Longdubat, savez vous lire l'heure ?08 : 01, 1min de retard, … 10 points en moins pour griffondor. Installez-vous derrière monsieur Malfoy._

_Cette réflexion fut suivie de quelques murmures désapprobateurs de la part des rouges et or._

_- Silence, coupa le professeur de sa voix acérée, à moins que vous ne désiriez délester votre maison de quelques points de plus…_

_Plus aucun élèves ne broncha._

_- Bien, aujourd'hui nous allons étudier une potion mise au point par Hilda McNeggan, au XVIII ème siècle. la potion « Rinascita » est une potion qui permet de soigner les brûlures.Elle se fabrique avec les ingrédients affichés au tableau, le-dit tableau apparut soudainement. Pour se qui est des pattes de scarabées de l'Atlantiques, du le cerveau d'autruche grillé et des quelques gouttes de Polynectars, vous les trouverez sur le bureau de devant._

_Les élèves allèrent prendre les ingrédients qu'ils leur manquaient et commencèrent leurs potions._

_Draco mis un litre d'eau à chauffer dans son chaudron. Lorsqu'elle se mit à bouillonner, il rajouta **le cerveau grillé **et de la poudre de nymphea. Puis vint le moment d'ajouter le polynectar. Il entendis un craquement dans son dos, puis un « **saperlipopette** » et- BOUM…_

_La fumée commençait à disparaître, alors que Draco s'enfuyait à toute jambe. Seul Snape avait remarqué que Draco, avait subit une transformation suite à une erreur basique commise par Neville …-confondre des cancrelats pillés et des sauterelles bouillies, mais quelle idiotie, surtout lorsqu'on travail un produit contenant du polynectar !-…_

_- **Espèce d'olibrius de sature**, ce n'est pas une **garderie** ici, apprenez à ouvrir vos yeux avant d'ajouter un ingrédient dans votre potion... 70 points en moins pour griffondor et une retenue, monsieur Longdubat._

_Draco courut jusqu'à son dortoir de préfet pour que personne ne le voie, le jeune homme eu la chance qu'il n'y ai âmes qui vivent dans ces cachots. Mais il fut vite rattrapé par son parrain, qui prenant conscience le l'ampleur du désastre (nda : pffff, quel macho ! mdr), le convainquit d'aller voir le directeur._

_Ils traversèrent les couloirs sombre du château, pour enfin arriver devant la grande statue qui scellais l'entré du bureau directoriale. Snape prononça le mot de passe « **snickers** » et la statue pivota, laissant apparaître un simple escalier de pierre blanche. Isl gravirent les marches et frappèrent à la porte en acajou du bureau._

_- Entrez, dit la voix chaleureusede Dumbledore._

_Snape et Dracinette entrèrent dans la pièce et mirent rapidement le directeur au courant du problème qui touchait le pauvre serpentard. _

- Jeune homme, tu va aller à griffondor, le temps que nous trouvions un remède à ton …Dumbledor sourit ouvertement, un remède à ton mâle. Il te faut aussi un prénom ! As tu une préférance ?

_- Euh …non, je ne sais pas, dit il de sa voix fluette._

_- Dans se cas, se sera Cunégonde._

_- Gloups._

_- Ah °soupir°… Cunégonde,_ _c'était le nom de ma première fiancée, elle était douce comme du citron … soupira t il._

_¤¤¤Fin du flash back¤¤¤_

- Bon, c'est pas bientôt fini le bureau des pleurs ? On doit aller dans la Grande Salle, pour ta présentation aux autres élèves.

°oOoOo°

Tous les élèves étaient réunis à leurs tables respectives et attendaient avec impatience la fin de l'annonce de Dumbledore -_on a faim, on a faim !_-.

- Nous avons le plaisir d'acceuillir dans notre belle école une nouvelle élève, Cunégonde Wilks, qui nous arrive tout droit de Beaubâton. Elle entrera directement en 6ème année, dans la maison griffondor.

Les applaudissements fusèrent alors qu'une magnifique créature blonde entrait dans la Grande salle. Après quelques machoirs décrochées et quelques tables englué (nda : j'éxagère, moi ? noooonnn !) ledîner apparut, et chacun entâma son repas.

Cuny/Dray s'installa à côté d'Hermione. Il fut très vite assailli de questions de la part des filles de griffondor sur sa vie avant Poudlard.Petits amis, école ...

_... qu'elle peuvent être bavarde celle là ! Et merci mon Dieu de m'avoir permis de sortie avec une fille de beaubâton il y a deux ans, sinon, j'aurais été fichu avec toutes ces questions ...

* * *

_

_Mon petit prologue est terminé, j'espère qu'il vous a plut, sinon tant pis ... un review pour me le dire °sourire étincellant° ?_

_salut ... greemy_


	2. Un pari stupide

**La revanche d'une blonde. **

Chapitre 1.

* * *

_Auteur : Greemy et Velvy, comme d'hab._

_Disclamer : C'est pôôôooo moi ! C'est JKR._

_Note : Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont lu et reviewer **athalie, gigi, Ashkana, sephorae, can's, fab, Linda, ombre et lumière, octo, Tinkerbell snape, MinoOsha, Malfoy4ever, Niale et Myrmeca. ** _

_Merci mes lecteurs d'amour °sourire niais°. C'est la première fois, je crois, que j'ai autant de review sur un chapitre (et c'est juste un prologue), ça me touche °essuie la petite larme qui perle au coin de l'oeil°. °Attrape le lecteur et le couvre de bisous° merci, merci, merci°le lecteur tente veinement de s'enfuir, mais l'auteur le rattrape°_

**Bonne lecture**.

_

* * *

_

**Un pari stupide.**

- Sucreeeeee, su-sucre … °renifle l'air°.

- Albus, vous avez pariez !

- Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris, mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris, soupira le directeur en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

_¤¤¤ Flash back ¤¤¤_

_La réunion de professeur venait de se terminer, pour le plus grand plaisir du directeur de la célèbre école de sorcellerie, Poudlard._

_- Minerva, Severus, voudriez vous bien rester encore quelques instants, nous avons besoin de parler à propos de …_

_Dumbledore laissa sa phrase en suspend, mais les deux sus nommé avaient clairement compris de quoi leur directeur voulait discuter._

_**(début de la scène à sujet imposé)**Leur conversation était très sérieuse, et nécessitait une grande concentration. Une fois les autres enseignants partis, Dumbledore pris la parole. _

_- Un** chewing-gum** Minerva ?_

_- Albus, cette conversation est très sérieuse, et nécessite une grande concentration (nda : j'ai comme l'impression de me répéter…)._

_- Oui, en effet, reprit le sinistre professeur de potion._

_Pour toute réponse, le vieil homme enfourna un chewing-gum au citron, devant les regards excédés de ses deux collègues._

_- Bon, reprenons notre conversation, où en étions-nous ?_

_- Albus, nous n'avons même pas commencé._

_- Et bien, allons-y, qu'est ce que vous attendez ?_

_- Euh… rien, répondirent les deux autres, pour ne pas vexer le vieil homme._

_- Donc, repris le directeur, je crains que Mlle Wilks, ou Malofoy, comme vous voulez, n'ai du mal à s'intégrer chez les griffondor, c'est pourquoi je voulais votre avis. Et j'aimerai aussi savoir si ses rapports ne sont pas trop difficiles avec Miss Granger._

_- Albus, ne vous en fait pas, à mon humble avis, ces deux la finiront ensemble dans moins d'une semaine. C'est tout aussi certain que Doby ne sait pas embrasser._

_- Minerva, comment pouvez vous insinuer ça ?(il parle de Draco, hein ! pas de Doby) Jamais il ne parviendra à aimer cette… fille. Je suis prêt à parier une séance chez le coiffeur._

_- Voyons Severus, après tout, c'est de leur âge…Et après réflexion, je suis d'accord avec Minerva._

_C'est alors qu'un criquet sortit de nul part et se mit à danser les claquettes et criant : « Le pari ! Le pari ! »_

_- Non d'un **hydrocéphale** ventru, ça c'est une idée ! s'écriât soudainement Albus, sous le regard effaré de ses collègues. Parions !_

_- Mais enfin professeur, protesta Snape, c'est totalement puéril._

_- Mais enfin Severus, c'est vous qui l'avez proposé en premier, déclara calmement le vieil homme, alors que le professeur de potion commençait à s'affoler en se remémorant ses paroles. Donc, Severus, vous avez parié une séance chez le coiffeur, Minerva …_

_- Euh … c'est à dire que._

_- Pourquoi ne pas prendre au mot, aussi, ce que vous avez dit ma chère …_

_- Kézako ?_

_- Minerva, si vous perdez, vous irez tester le savoir de Doby en matière de baisés._

_- Mais on atteint les **records de la connerie.**_

_- Voyons Minerva, calmez-vous… après tout, il nous faut encore trouver le gage pour Albus, la rassura Severus d'une voix doucereuse._

_- Et bien, mon cher Albus, reprit Minerva soudainement, puisque vous êtes si sûr vous aussi que Miss Granger et Mr Malfoy vont former un couple rapidement, pourquoi ne parieriez vous pas, de ne pas toucher à des sucreries jusqu'à ce que ce beau couple prenne forme ?une lueur étrange brilla dans le regard vif de la femme** (fin de la scène à sujet imposé)**._

_¤¤¤ Fin du flash back ¤¤¤_

- Salut les filles, dis Hermione rêveuse.

_- _Salut, répondirent en cœur Lavande et Parvatie.

- Où est Cuny ?

- En train de se faire une beauté, sans doutes … Mais dis-moi, pourquoi cet air rêveur ? demanda malicieusement Lavande. Tu étais avec Harry, toi !

- Euh, oui, Hermione rougit fortement. Je suis si transparente que ça ? demanda-t-elle fiévreusement.

- Seulement quand tu viens de quitter Harry ou … l'homme mystérieux dont tu refuse de nous dire le nom.

C'est à cet instant précis que Cunégonde alias Draco sorti de la salle de bain, un sourire malin aux lèvres.

- Alors comme ça ma petite Hermy, tu aimes le célèbre Harry Potter ?

Hermione allait répliquer de manière sanglante, lorsque Parvati se mit à glousser. Hermione sortit de la chambre dans une colère noire.

- Oh oui, ça fait plus d'un an qu'elle lui court après, mais sans résultat.

- Et il y a aussi cet autre garçon qu'elle aime, mais dont elle refuse de nous dire le nom.

Les deux filles se remirent à glousser.

…_alors comme ça, miss je-sais-tout aime le grand Harry Potter (et une autre personne, mais c'est sans intérêt)…_

- Et les bonbons au citron ?

- Non, Albus, je vous le répète ce sont des sucreries.

- Et les réglisses de ma grand-mère ? (nda : doivent plus être très comestibles).

- Albus … souffla Minerva d'une voix menaçante.

Draco l'avait vraiment beaucoup énervé tout à l'heure mais lorsqu'elle était descendue dans la salle commune, elle était tombée nez à nez avec Harry. Ainsi, sa colère avait immédiatement disparut.

Elle s'était installé non loin de là et le regardait jouer aux échecs version sorcier avec Ron.

- Excusez-moi les garçons, mais je dois aller à la bibliothèque, on se verra au repas.

La jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Hermione attends moi, je viens avec toi, s'écriât la voix de Cunégonde.

Hermione, totalement calme à présent, se retourna et attendit que la jeune fille arrive. Celle-ci se déplaçait ave un léger déhanchement de bassin, qui faisait se détourner plus d'un regard.

- Salut Cuny, lança Harry.

- Salut Harry, dit la jeune fille en tournant la tête vers lui, puis elle lui adressant un clin d'œil malicieux auquel il répondit prestement.

Hermione respira profondément.

…_Si c'est la guerre que tu veux Malfoy, tu l'auras…

* * *

_

_Voilà, je vous ai écris un petit chapitre avant les vacances, parce que je ne pourrais pas publier pendant, au moins, un long mois, j'espère que vous pourrez attendre._

_Mais vous pouvez toujours me harceler de review, et peut être que je parviendrait à poster quelque chose ..._

_A bientôt °attrape le pauvre lecteur et lui fait une grosse bise sur la joue (mais non, il faut pas avoir peur)°_


	3. Une histoire de poils

**La revanche d'une blonde. **

Chapitre 2.

* * *

_Auteur : Greemy et Velvy._

_Disclamer : C'est pas à moi du tout, c'est à JKR._

_Note : Avant que vous ne commenciez la lecture, je tiens à vous prévenir, que je me suis mise à délirer en écrivant, donc il ne faut pas s'inquiété (par contre, moi, je devrai me faire du soucis pour ma santé mental …). _

_Re-Note: merci à **Malfoy4ever,**_ **_myrmeca, miniblonde07, Méo, tow-minds_**_et **Nila**_

_

* * *

_

**Une histoire de poils.**

La nuit était noire et l'atmosphère humide, Hermione s'avança à pas de loup dans l'ombre. Aucuns bruits ne se faisaient entendre, pas même une mouche.

… BzzzBzzz bzzzz bzbzzz –

_J'ai dis «pas même une mouche» alors, SILENCE! _

… excusez moi, bzzzzz bzzzzz

_° L'auteur donne une pichenette à la mouche, celui-ci se retrouve assommée (nda: j'ai dis assommée, pas tuée! Je ne suis pas comme ça, moi! Je préfère les torturer avant de les tuer, non je rigole…)°_

_Donc, comme je le disais:_ Aucuns bruits ne se faisaient entendre, plus même la mouche. Hermione trottina jusqu'à la salle de bain, poussa délicatement la porte, pour ne pas qu'elle grince-

… _Je me demande à quoi ça sert d'avoir un concierge, et plein d'élèves qui ont des heures de colles, où ils n'ont rien à faire, alors qu'ils ne sont même pas capables de faire huiler ces fichus portes. _

_Faudra que j'en parle à Dumbledore, mais je le vois venir «Mais voyons miss Granger vous savez parfaitement qu'il est impossible aux garçons de pénétrer dans vos dortoirs, hors aucuns filles des Griffondors n'a été collée depuis 1 ans et demi» . _

_Et lui alors, c'est bien un homme, et pourtant il peut monter dans notre dortoir, je le sais parce que la semaine dernière il est passé voir comment s'en sortait Drac- … euh Cunégonde. Peut-être qu'il est asexué, ceci expliquerait peut-être cela._

_D'ailleurs, en parlant de_ **_Mr-je-suis-accro-au-sucre-et-je-le-vaux-bien_**_, je le trouve bizarre en ce moment, il me demande sans arrêt comment je m'entends avec Cuny et si ça va entre nous. Et en plus il ne m'a pas proposé de bonbons au citron depuis pas mal de temps, pas que ça me manque, au contraire, mais c'est étrange. _

_Et qu'est ce qu'il me prend aussi à moi de penser à des trucs comme ça, et à me parler toute seule? Ca doit être la mauvaise influence de Malfoy sur mes nerfs. Ca y est, je me remets à parler toute seule… mais en même temps, c'est sa faute si je suis dans cet état, il ne se mettait pas à draguer Harry sous mon nez, encore j'aurais pu supporter, mais là, je n'en peux plus. _

_Et heureusement que je n'ai pas dévoilé aux filles le nom de« l'homme mystère», sinon, je n'imagine même pas quelles conséquences ça aurait pu avoir si Malfoy savait qui c'était. _

_Et puis zut! Il faut que j'arrête de parler toute seule, même si c'est que dans ma tête, c'est quand même … anormal. Je pense que c'est parce que je stress, après tout, je suis venu ici pour quelque chose de précis, et il faut que je le fasse … même si après, je ne serai plus la même gentille petite Griffondor studieuse… _

_Je vais devenir une peste, …une fille quoi! (nda: je précise au passage que moi, l'auteur, suis aussi une fille) …mais ça me plait assez, après tout… _

Hermione stoppa son monologue intérieur. Et admira un instant les fresques qui ornaient la salle de bain, des sortes de rouleaux d'eaux qui se terminaient en flammes. La brunette sortie de sa rêverie, puis se dirigea vers les petites armoires personnalisées. Il y en avait quatre en tout, une pour chacune des Griffondors de son année.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers l'armoire la plus à droite, la sienne, l'ouvrit, et farfouilla quelques instants jusqu'à trouver une petite fiole où une substance rose pâle était figée. Hermione lança un sort à la fiole, qui fit se réchauffer le liquide. Pendant qu'elle attendait que le liquide refroidisse un minimum, elle ouvrit l'armoire de Draco. Après avoir chercher quelques instant, elle en ressortit, victorieuse, avec un tube de crème graissante.

_…°l'auteur se tourne vers ses lecteurs° pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça? C'est si étrange que ça ce que j'écris? Ou alors, j'étais peut-être fais des erreurs de grammaire et d'orthographe. _

_°Relis attentivement son texte° non, je crois pas en avoir fait …bah où est le problème alors?Le contenu?Mais c'est pourtant simple, enfin, moi je trouve ça simple._

_Pourquoi la crème graissante?Vous êtes curieux, dites-moi …bah z'avez qu'à lire! … _

Elle dévissa le bouchon et y rependit quelques goûtes de sa potion, la crème fut alors parcourue d'un frisson (gloups), puis redevient normale.

* * *

_«Alors la nouvelle, on se laisse pousser la moustache?**(1)**» répéta Draco pour la énième fois._

…_ Pansy, dès que j'aurais retrouvé mon corps normal, tu vas me le payer. _

_On est des «sex-friends» mais là, je ne suis plus du tout friend avec toi d'un coup! Tu va plus pouvoir me toucher, et surtout je ne te toucherais pas pendant très, très longtemps –ça me fera beaucoup de bien-. _

_Non, mais vraiment pour qui elle se prend à me parler comme ça «Alors la nouvelle, on se laisse pousser la moustache?» _

Dray marmonna un instant quelques paroles incompréhensibles, traduisibles par:

_… Et tout ça, c'est la faute de Granger, il n'y a qu'elle pour avoir pu faire ça, cette espèce de **peau de vache mal dégrossie**. _

_Une potion quasi irréalisable pour un simple élève, _avait dis madame Pomfresh un peu plus tôt dans la journée, alors qu'il passait la voir à cause de ce petit «incident».

_¤¤¤ Flash Back¤¤¤ _

Hermione était assise tranquillement dans sa salle commune, dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée rougeoyante. Elle attendait patiemment que Cuny ait fini de se préparer.

Cette-dernière était entrée dans la salle de bain une heure auparavant.

_…Bon, elle n'a pas bientôt fini de se préparer la blondasse? Je suis bien consciente que c'est une bombe, et qu'il faut qu'il prenne soin de son nouveau corps, mais quand même …_

Sa réflexion fut interrompu par l'entrée de ZE BOMB –Cuny, quoi!-.

Bien évidemment tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle

_… Ce que ça peut m'énerver ces entrées au ralenti, genre films …_

Celle-ci fit virevolter ses cheveux, en adressant un sourire charmeur aux élèves présents.

_… Et là, elle secoua sa longue chevelure ondoyante comme les blés, sous les regards abasourdis de l'assemblée_, caricatura mentalement Hermione.

Puis la jeune fille rejoignit la brunette.

- Bonjour Hermione …

- Salut, répondit froidement l'interpellée.

- Tu viens, on va dans la Grande Salle …

_…C'est ça, essaie d'être gentille avec moi Malfoyette._

Pendant le chemin, Hermione eut le temps de détailler à quel point Drac- Cunégonde pouvait être belle… ses cheveux noués soigneusement en une queue de cheval se balançait doucement au rythme de son léger déhanchement. Un sourire rayonnant, sur un visage d'ange, une peau si pâle, et délicate (nda: vous remarqué comme Dray se lâche dans son corps de fille? …il sourit).

En temps normal toute fille aurait été jalouse de cette beauté, mais …

_…Belle, mais pas pour longtemps …_

La brunette ricana intérieurement, mais un air satisfait s'affichait tout de même sur son visage, à travers la broussaille que formaient ses cheveux.

Arrivée dans la Grande Salle, Hermione allât s'installer, comme à son habitude, près de Harry. De dernier lui fit un vague salut de la tête, puis se tourna vers –

_…Vers l'autre blondasse? Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait au bon Dieu pour mériter ça. J'ai pourtant été gentille toute l'année, même le père Fouettard ne refile pas des punitions comme ça. J'ai pas été méchante, alors pourquoi tu me torture père noël?Je veux mon cadeau de noël tout de suite, JE VEUX MON RY' BIEN AIME …_

Hermione commence à se taper violemment la tête sur la table.

- Euh, ça va Hermione? Tu te sens bien?

_…Mais oui ma blondasse d'amour, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, et puis de toute façon, si ça n'allait pas qu'est ce que ça pourrait te faire à toi, Ron ou Harry?c'est vrai, moi je suis le poteau décoratif, si je m'étranglait sous leurs yeux il n'y verrais rien. Ron et Harry trop occupé à regarder le décolleté de Dra-…Cuny. Bah oui, parce que cette vermine met des décolletés, comme si déjà physiquement elle n'était pas à tomber du haut de la tour d'astronomie, il faut en plus qu'elle se fringue comme ça! Faut dire, si j'étais un mec, je lui sauterai dessus._

_Comment ça j'ai pas les couilles pour le faire? …bon, oui c'est vrai, j'ai pas de couilles. D'ailleurs, je pense que c'est mieux, vous imaginez un peu ce que ça donne une fille avec des couilles?…_

- Hermione, pourquoi t'es toute rouge?

- Pour rien Harry, pour rien …

_…Tiens, il a remarqué que j'existe, quel grand progrès de sa part._

La brunette se tourna vers son ami pour lui faire un sourire. Mais c'était peine perdue, celui-ci tentait tant bien que mal de faire la cour à môssieur Malfoy.

_… Le pire dans tout ça, hormis le fait que je ressente une frustration grandissante, c'est que Harry serait sans doute dégoûté, s'il apprenait qu'il drague Malfoy. Pas dégoûté parce que c'est un mec, non je crois qu'il est bi, mais dégoûté parce que c'est sa Némésis._

_Mais euhhhhhhh, je suis jalouseeeeuhhhhh. Bon, je vais arrêter cette torture interne, et penser à manger un peu. Après tout …rira bien qui rira le dernier, Malfoy!_

- Hermione, il faut qu'on aille en cours.

_…Oh non Harry, tu es dur, j'ai encore rien mangé. En plus ces croissants avaient l'air si bon, ils étaient tout fumant, et ils avaient l'air si délectable sous la langue. Si je vais en cours, c'est bien pour toi mon petit Ry'._

Hermione lança un dernier regard à son pauvre petit croissant solitaire, qui n'attendait que d'être dévoré goulûment. Puis elle vit que Cunégonde était toujours attablée.

_…Tiens, pourquoi elle est pas avec nous? Peut-être qu'elle a été gentille et a arrangé un coup avec Harry pour moi? °se gifle intérieurement ° AIE! pfff, c'est pas bien, vilaine Hermione, vilaine, la prochaine fois que tu penseras du bien de Malfoy tu te repasseras les mains! quoique non ça doit faire mal quand même._

°oOoOo°

_…Voilà, ils sont partis, et maintenant, je vais enfin pouvoir manger tranquille, sans que cette andouille de Potter vienne me compter fleurette comme un débutant. _

Draco respira profondément, pris une dernière bouchée de croissant, puis se décida enfin à se lever.

_…Aller, cours de potion, ça devrait aller._

Soudain, une ombre lui barra le chemin.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prend Pans- … Parkinson?

- Salut.

- Qu'est ce que tu me veux?

- Bah alors la nouvelle, on se laisse pousser la moustache?

Puis la grande bécasse des serpantards partie, fière d'elle.

_…Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte cette idiote?_

Cunégonde alias Draco, se gratta le menton, d'un air interdit.

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc? s'écria-t-il soudain.

- Une barbe, pardis! souffla un petit Poufsoufle qui passait pas là.

_…bah il est courageux celui là, je me demande pourquoi il n'ai pas à griffondor, stupide et courageux, exactement griffondor …bon, passons, il faut que je me débarrasse immédiatement de ces poils … je comprends mieux maintenant, pourquoi Harry c'est barré comme une furie._

°oOoOo°

- Avaler ceci mademoiselle.

Draco attrapa la fiole que lui tendait l'infirmière et la vida entièrement, bien que son instinct lui dictait de fuir. Mais ce n'était pas la bonne solution, il avait déjà été obligé de traverser tout Poudlard avec une barbe aussi grande que celle de Dumbledore, il ne voulait pas finir ses jours avec, surtout s'il devait rester une fille. Cette pensée lui glaça le sang (nda: pas de rester une fille toute sa vie, mais de rester une fille avec une barbe!).

Rapidement, la pilosité en …surplus, disparue.

- Décidément mademoiselle, je ne comprends pas comment vous avez fait pour vous passer cette potion sur le visage, et même comment elle est arrivée en votre possession.

- Mais quelle potion?

- Celle qui vous a fait pousser cette barbe. Une potion quasi irréalisable pour un simple élève…

_… Impossible pour une simple élève, mais … mais pas pour Granger…_

_¤¤¤Fin du Flash Back¤¤¤_

_…Tu t'es bien amusée, espèce de **boulimique du travail**, mais maintenant, c'est mon tour … Tu veux des histoires de poils? Et bien …chacun son tour … _

* * *

**_(1)_ **_Reprise d'une phrase de «Taxi»( une phrase de Polo): «alors les filles, on se laisse pousser la moustache?»_

_

* * *

_

_Kikou mes chers lecteurs je suis de retour! _

_…Pour vous jouer un mauvais tour _

_…Jessy_

_…James_

_…contre l'amour _

_…et la vérité_

_…la team rocket plus rapide que la lumière_

_…rendez vous tous ou ce sera la guerre _

_…miaous, oh oui, la gué-guerre_

_(V: ¤euh, quelqu'un connaît un hôpital psychiatrique réputé pour être efficace?¤_

_N:¤je sais qu'il y en a un a Annemasse mais jamais aucune de mes amies n'accepter d'y aller donc je sais pas si il est bien… ¤)_

_Voilà, je devais faire un chapitre plus long, mais tout compte fait, je trouve ça trop long justement, alors il faudra attendre, le prochain chapitre! nananèreuh!_

_(N¤ Mais euhhhh vvvviiiiiiiilaaaaiiiinnnneeeeuuuh!)_

_…Moi, vilaine? ohhhh ouiiiii._

_…Pourquoi? mais parce que je le vaux bien, voyons! °secoue langoureusement sa chevelure ondoyante tel un mannequin dans une pub l'oréal°_


	4. Vert et argent

**La revanche d'une blonde.**

Chapitre 3.

* * *

_Auteur : Greemy et Velvy_

_(greemy : enfin, je veux pas dire, mais c'est surtout moi !._

_velvy : ¤ faut pas prendre tes rêves pour des réalités ma grande !¤_

_greemy : gna gna gna.)_

_Disclamer : Tout est à moi, à moi toute seule °regard fou°, les personnages, les sous, TOUT. Vous ne m'avez pas cru quand même ? c'est pas à moi c'est à JKR, et les seules chose que je reçois, c'est des reviews …j'adorrreeeee les reviewwwwws (merci à tous ceux qui ont eux la gentillesse de m'en envoyer, **je vous aimeuhhhhhh**) _

* * *

**Vert et argent.**

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, quelques gouttes de sueur froide perlaient sur son front.

- Une cauchemar, juste un cauchemar, haleta-t-elle. Non, c'est impossible que Harry ait pu regarder Rusard et Malfoy se bécoter pendant que je jouais à la marelle avec un cochon d'inde … c'est impossible, insensé ! D'ailleurs … est ce que c'était un cochon d'inde ou Dobby ? …aucune importance !

La brunette se redressa tant bien que mal, et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit. Se laissant bercée par les °voix sarcastique du narrateur° _doux_ ronflements de ses colocataires.

- Mais pourquoi est ce que je n'ai pas accepté cette chambre de préfet pour moi toute seule … bon, c'est pas grave, il ne reste pas beaucoup de temps avec les fins des cours, et l'année prochaine je prends une chambre toute seule, avec lit double et salle de bain personnelle en plus de celle des préfets… bonheur !

La jeune fille étira longuement ses muscles endormis par une pesante nuit de sommeil.

…_il est 6h30, j'ai donc 30 bonnes grosses minutes de tranquillité devant moi avant que l'autre blondasse ne se réveil et accapare notre bonne vieille salle de bain._

Sur ces mots –euh non- sur ces pensées, la griffondor se leva de son lit moelleux à souhaits et entama le long et rude périple jusqu'à la salle d'eau, au moins 5m ! Mais 5m semé de piège et autres supercheries, dans lequel venait d'ailleurs de s'écrouler notre jeune héroïne (° la petite voix délurée de l'auteur se réveil° ¤ de l'héroïne, où ça ?¤ °l'auteur assomme la petite voix gênante° scusez-la…), elle se retrouva capturer par les effrayantes tentacules d'un- …euh, c'est quoi au fait ?

- Mais qui est l'imbécile qui laisse traîner sa valise ?

_(Hermione : les effrayantes tentacules d'une valise ? … pitoyable !_

_Greemy : ohh, toi c'est bon hein si tu veux pas avoir une mauvaise surprise par la suite !_

_Hermione : bah si c'est une valise qui va m'attaquer …j'ai pas grand chose à craindre °sourire triomphant°_

_Greemy : rira bien qui rira la dernière …)_

Hermione se débâtie sans relâche contre le déséquilibre et parvint enfin à se relever.

_(Greemy : c'est sûre qu'avec une tête aussi lourde c'est dure de marcher droit._

_Hermione : mais au moins c'est la preuve que MOI j'ai quelque chose dans la tête !)_

Mais Hermione n'était pas au bout de ses peines car … °réflexion intense°

_(Hermione : bah qu'est ce qu'il y a ? une panne de cerveau ? …si au moins cerveau il y a …_

_Greemy : grrrrrrr_

_Hermione : bah qu'est ce qu'il y a Médore ? c'est le vilain Pooky qui t'a piqué ton no-nos ?_

_Greemy : c'est pas grave je crois que je viens de trouver autre chose sur quoi me faire les dents…_

_Velvy : ¤ un chien ? mais espèce de décérébrée, jamais au grand JAMAIS je ne pourrais être un chien ¤_

_Hermione : c'est pas à toi que je parle._

_Greemy : mais elle est moi, et je suis elle._

_Velvy : ¤ mais peut-être est ce trop dur de comprendre ça pour ton ggggrrrandddd cerveau plein de vide ¤_

_Hermione : c'est quoi cette anti-thèse à deux noises ?_

_Greemy : STOOOPPPP, on arrête que je puisse reprendre ma narration._

_Hermione : j'accède à ta demande, mais c'est bien par charité d'âme, j'estime que suivre cette conversation très évolué à sans doute déjà fait chauffer et griller la plupart de tes neurones, alors je te permet avec ceux qu'ils te reste de poursuivre ta narration, si minable soit elle_

_Greemy : je suis calme …très calme !)_

La porte de la salle de bain refusa de sortir, la brunette poussa de toutes ses forces, et la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Les réflexes d'Hermione n'étant que très peu développé … elle s'étala de tout son long sur le carrelage dure de la pièce.

_(Greemy : bah mince alors ! °mine faussement innocente°_

_Hermione : tu l'as fait exprès !_

_Greemy : moi ? …mais non, voyons, comment oserais-je ?_

_Velvy : ¤ elle t'avait prévenue ! ¤_

_Hermione : °regard noir°)_

La jeune fille se redressa avec difficulté, se massant les genoux endoloris °sourire étincelant du narrateur°. Puis la rouge et or se dévêtit, et entra sous la douche chaude et revigorante.

- CHRLLLCHRLEEUCHJHHRRRRRRRR ( trad : quelqu'un à tiré la chasse)

« Kyyyâââaahhhhhh » furent les seules paroles qu'Hermione put prononcer après avoir vu sa douche bienfaitrice se transformer en un jet glacial puis bouillant.

- Qui a fait ça ? hurla Hermione.

- Moi, répondit une voix sensuelle malgré le fait qu'elle soit un peu pâteuse.

- Oui, mais encore ?

…_je déteste ces réponses idiotes !_

- Sers toi des deux grains qui te servent de cervelles et tu comprendra peut-être, Granger.

_(Greemy : dans les dents)_

Malgré le fait qu'Hermione fut encore dans la cabine de douche, la nouvelle griffondor n'avait aucun mal à imaginer la fureur dans laquelle était sa colocataire.

- …

Les mots restaient coincés dans la gorges de la jeune fille pétrifiée de colère.

- Apparemment j'ai dû sur estimer tes capacités mentales …

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait eu le temps de répliquer quoique se soit, la porte de la salle de bain se referma sur la blonde.

_(Hermione : tu es la pire narratrice, non, la pire auteur qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer. Comment peux-tu me faire subir toutes ces choses ?_

_Greemy : je ne fais que tu rendre la pareille. C'est toi qui m'a cherché des noises !)_

La brunette fulminait encore en sortant de sa cabine de douche, mais sa colère atteint le summum lorsqu'elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir.

Ce n'était plus une chevelure noisette avec ses habituelles tendances ébouriffées qui encadrait son visage, mais une chevelure parfaitement emmêlée -et c'était peu dire-, verte émeraude avec une mèche argentée.

Et aussi rapidement que son cerveau le lui permit, elle s'habilla et sécha ses … cheveux.

_(Hermione : euh, je crois que ça me suffit._

_Greemy : c'est toi qui as commencé._

_Hermione : dans ce cas je jette les armes._

_Greemy : une trêve ou la paix ? °regard suspicieux°_

_Hermione : la paix._

_Greemy : accordé)_

La jeune fille se jeta un sort de dissimulation sur ses cheveux « flashis », et parti en courant vers l'infirmerie sous le regard éberlué de ses camarades.

_(Hermione : je croyais qu'on avait fait la paix !_

_Greemy : bah oui._

_Hermione : alors pourquoi ce sort est toujours dans l'histoire ?_

_Greemy : parce que c'est justement l'histoire et non moi qui l'y ai rajouté !)_

…_plus qu'un étage avant l'infirmerie et c'est bon !_

- Sucre, su-sucre, se lamentait une voix non loin d'elle.

Elle s'avança prudemment vers l'origine de ce bruit, et découvrit le directeur de Poudlard qui fouillait frénétiquement les poches de sa robe à la recherche du fruit défendu. Il avait un air fatigué, et les yeux injectés de sang, comme quelqu'un qui n'a pas dormi depuis fort longtemps. Et pour rajouter à cela, il était vraiment effrayant. Ses yeux s'agitaient à la recherche de quelque chose (bah oui, c'est effrayant les personnes dépendantes lorsqu'elles n'on pas leur drogues).

C'est alors qu'il la remarqua, à ce moment là il fut prit d'un hoquet puis redevint normal en lui (enfin 'normal' …on ne peut pas dire qu'il est un jour été des personnes 'normal'. C'est comme moi… un cas incurable, irrécupérable, qui jamais ne fera parti de cette 'classe' de personnes).

…_euh, COURAGE FUYONS …bah quoi ?le courage légendaire des griffys ?…jamais entendu parler…_

* * *

- Tenez, buvez ceci, dit la vieille infirmière. 

- Merci madame Pomfresh, répondit aimablement la griffondor, avant d'avaler la potion que la femme lui tendait (bah oui, parce que je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle ait toujours envi de remercier cette bonne femme après avoir bu …).

Tout le bonheur du monde (greemy : de l'ironie ? …non °sourire étincellant° ; hermione : pourquoi est ce que tout le monde s'acharne sur moi ?; velvy : ¤ mais parce queeee, parce queeeeeeee (pub orangina) ¤)s'afficha sur le visage de la petite Mione lorsqu'elle ingurgita l'affreux liquide – accompagné de quelques succulents grumeaux- verdâtre ( velvy : ¤ qui s'accordait parfaitement avec sa chevelure ondoyante …¤ ; hermione : yerk).

- Vos cheveux devraient recouvrer une couleur normale d'ici 10 min, installez-vous ici durant ce lapse de temps. L'infirmière lui désigna un lit un peu plus loin, Hermione s'y installa silencieusement.

_…mais pourquoi est ce que je dois attendre ici que cette potion prenne effet ?…bon c'est vrai que 10min, c'est pas la mort, et c'est tout de même mieux que d'attendre dehors, en public, où l'on pourrait me voir. Tout ça c'est la faute de l'auteur et de Dray, je suis sûre qu'ils sont de mèche ces deux là !_

_(Greemy : je plaide innocente !_

_Hermione : et mon cµ£, c'est du poulet ?_

_Greemy : si tu le dis …mais je ne préfère pas goûter._

_Hermione : espèce de-)_

Mais ce dialogue interne avec l'auteur n'abouti jamais car Pomfresh la ramena à la réalité.

- Miss Granger, c'est bon, vous pouvez sortir.

En effet les 10min s'était déjà écoulées, et les cheveux d'Hermione paraissaient nettement plus … naturels.

Mais, comme le fit remarquer Cuny, 5minutes plus tard, alors qu'elle s'attablait, il restait des reflets émeraude. Ce furent les seules paroles qu'adressa la blonde à la brune, elle était trop occupée à séduire Harry.

_…ça y est , c'est la goutte qui fais déborder le vase. Mais je me vengerai_.

Hermione se plongea dans ses plans machiavéliques, se concentrant sur la meilleure des vengeances.

- Hermione … tu devrais arrêter de réfléchir, ça te fais de petites rides sur le front. Déjà que tu n'es pas forcément la plus-euh…- sexy d'entre nous… la blonde laissa sa phrase en suspend.

_…des fois, je me demande bien comment je peux être aussi … serpentadresque. Faire des choses qui nous révulse (draguer Harry par pure vengeance), et dire des choses que l'on ne pense pas, juste pour faire souffrir les autres …bah pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? Ça ne se fait pas de dévisager un -euh …une- Malfoy. C'est quoi votre problème ? …oui Hermione est plutôt pas mal … et alors ?_

_…grrrrrraaaa, Malfoy tu viens de signer ton arrêt de mort !_

La brunette sortie rapidement de la table, prétextant aller à la bibliothèque.

_…Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver Crabbe et Goyle…VENGGGGEAAANNNCCCCCEEEE_

* * *

_Kikou mes lecteurs d'amours, me voilà de retour ! (qui est ce qui a dis 'oh non, pas elle !' ! je vous ai entendu ne faites pas les innocents !)_

_Donc je disais, me voilà de retour pour ce nouveau chapitre, plus cours que les autres, mais étant donnée que ma beta est en vacances je ne suis pas capable de dire ce que valent ces 5 pages, et si c'est un massacre (ce que je pense) je ne tient pas à le faire trop long._

_Mais après tout la seule chose qui m'importe , c'est vous …alors j'espère que vous-_

_¤ j'espère que vous aurez pitié d'elle¤_

_°regard noir° merci velvy ! et puis si vous pouviez me laisser une petite (ou une grosse) review, ça me ferait très très plaisir._

_Tchao mes lecteurs d'amour °attrape le pauvre lecteur, qui n'a pas eu le temps de s'enfuir, et lui fait un bisous (très) sonore sur chaque joue°_

_A+ …greemy (et velvy ¤hé mais pourquoi est ce que tu me met entre parenthèses, c'est pas juste¤)_


	5. Le pays de charlotte aux fraises

**La revanche d'une blonde.**

Chapitre 4.

* * *

_Auteur : Greemy et Velvy._

_Disclamer : C'est pas à moi du tout, c'est à JKR._

_Note : mouhahaha, voici un chapitre sucré !

* * *

_

**Bienvenue au pays de charlotte aux fraises.**

Albus gambadait dans l'herbe verte, l'odeur sucrée des cerisiers en fleurs lui chatouillant les narines. Il s'approcha des arbres et saisit une petite feuille verte et tendre entre ses longs doigts fins.

Albus mordit doucement la délicate plante et s'attacha à en distinguer toutes les saveurs.

« Pâte d'amande, déclara-t-il après quelques minutes, avec une petite touche citronnée et un arôme léger de cerise. Délectable. »

Mais il s'arracha à sa contemplation végétale (nda : il contemple un végétal. Ce n'est pas le fais de contempler qui lui confère un aspect végétal !), Son instinct lui dictant de poursuivre son chemin.

Il marcha encore quelques temps, l'herbe soyeuse chatouillant inlassablement la plante de ses pieds, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve un petit sentier aux bords nets et bien dessinés, slalomant au travers des prairies.

Albuis suivit ce sentier de galet … -non- pas des galets, mais des dragées (nda : vous savez les dragées aux amandes et chocolat qu'on offre aux mariages, baptêmes et autres …). Des dragées blanches reflétant le pâle levé de soleil à l'horizon. L'astre était auréolé de divers teintes de roses, telles les couleurs d'une barbe à papa.

Albus continua à marcher et arriva dans un petit village. L'air respirait le bonheur, les enfants jouaient aux billes avec des dragées surprises de Bertie crochu contre le mur d'un joli petit chalet en chocolat noir, enluminé de chocolat blanc. D'autres gamins faisaient une partie de pogs avec des cartes de chocogrenouilles (nda : pog : jeu étrange où le seul but est de faire se retourner ces 'cartes' circulaires en carton décoré …c'est un jeu qu'il faut aimer –c'est pas mon cas-). Et les plus jeunes s'amusait au loup près de la fontaine de grenadine.

Albus savoura cette scène un instant, et poursuivit son chemin à contre cœur, il aurait tellement aimé rester plus longtemps mais quelque chose le poussait à poursuivre sa route.

Le sentier se rétrécissait à la sortie du village, un vent chaud faisait voler quelques feuilles d'arbres en pâte d'amande et transportait encore les rires joyeux des enfants.

Et Albus avançait toujours souriant et guilleret. Un air ébahit apparut sur son visage lorsqu'il arriva devant cet immense portail en sucre d'orge. Albus resta figé quelques instants, il savait … c'est pour venir dans cette demeure qu'il avait parcourut tout ce chemin.

Il saisit la poignée en chocolat de la grille et l'ouvrit, ayant été correctement citronné, les gonds ne grincèrent pas.

Si Albus était ébahit avant d'entré, maintenant il en était statufié par la surprise ( nda : ça se dit ?)

Des jardins à pertes de vu, des bosquets de plantes élaborés donnant naissance à des parfums sucrés et enivrants, de l'herbe vert-émeraude se mouvant au gré du vent, mais surtout Elle, cette maison …

Il s'attarda à caresser son mur de brioches fraîches, cimentées entre elles par de la crème pâtissière très épaisse, trop pour être digeste à grosse dose (nda : oui, oui, j'ai déjà testé !). Les volets, la porte et le toit étaient tout de nougatine fabriqués, brillante au soleil, elle diffusait une odeur de sucre chaud dans l'air. Albus admirait la maison lorsqu'il aperçut une échelle de réglisse.

Il la posa contre le mur moelleux et grimpa jusqu'au toit. De là il voyait tout l'horizon, par de là la cime des arbres en pâte d'amande, on apercevait une mer de citron et ses plages de sucre fin, ainsi que la montagne de Montblanc(nda : vous savez cette crème dessert …nestlé je crois)(nda' : ahah, quel vieux jeu de mot !)

L'air était bon vivre, Albus aurait put rester ici à admirer ce paysage pendant des heures si un ricanements sordide ne l'avait pas tiré de sa contemplation.

C'était un duo de femme, l'une était grand menue, et aussi prof de métamorphose. Quant à l'autre … une petite grosse, avec des traits d'enfant, elle était effrayante avec son gros chapeau rose bonbon sur lequel était marqué 'Charlotte aux fraises'. Albus en tremblait.

La première parle :

« Albus, vous avez trahit notre accord, et pour ceci vous payerez ! »

Après avoir déclaré ces quelques mots, la femme se retourna, tendit que sa compagne rirait méchamment. La première leva les bras vers le ciel et prononça une incantation :

« _L'accord rompu_

_comme terre et ciel le fut,_

_et s'unifiera_

_ce qui fondra_ »

_/La scène qui va suivre pourrait heurter la sensibilité de nos plus jeunes lecteurs … /_

Le spectacle qui s'offrit aux yeux d'Albus lui arracha un cri d'horreur.

Tout fondait autour de lui, sous une chaleur intensifiée par le sort. Ciel de sucre coloré, nuage en barbe à papa, oiseau en sucre d'orge, mer de citron, arbres en pâte d'amandes, terre en chocolat … tout n'était plus que liquide autour de lui. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il glissait vers ce mélange sucré et fondu.

Il se noyait dans cet océan de sucre … mais un sucre sans sucre, un sucre sans goût. Ce sucre n'était que cendre dans sa bouche ( pirates des caraïbes).

Albus se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur perlait sur son front, le souffle court.

- SSSSSUUUUUUCCRREEEEEEEEE, hurla-t-il tel un loup-garou un soir de pleine lune.

* * *

_Voilà la fin du chapitre 'dépendance' de notre cher Bubus._

_Je ne sais pas sur quoi portera le chapitre suivant, et je ne sais pas quand je l'écrirais, j'ai décidé de faire une pose dans mes fics, mais j'ai quand même fais un petit chapitre pour vous dire au revoir et à bientôt !_

_Au faite, au passage … un petit click en bas à gauche me ferait super plaisir._

_A bientôt peut-être …_


	6. Correspondance factice

Chapitre 5.

* * *

_Auteur : Greemy_

_Disclamer : JKR possède tout sauf mes idées tordues._

_Note : merci à ceux qui ont le courage de me suivre et surtout à ceux qui me laissent des review, j'adorrrre les review , merci !_

* * *

**Correspondance factice.**

_...cours d'histoire de la magie en commun avec les serpentards, parfaits moment pour commencer ma vengeance, en plus Cuny s'est une fois de plus assise à côté de Harry. Celle là je la tuerai dès que je pourrais, depuis qu'elle est là Harry se met encore moins souvent à coté de moi °réflexion° il ne se met plus jamais à coté de moi, niark ma vengeance sera terrible ! _

Hermione sortit un bout de parchemin et écrivit quelques lignes sur un papier, puis le plia comme si c'était un petit message qui avait été échangé en cours.

Dessus, on pouvait lire :

""-Hey Cuny, quels mecs tu trouves beaux et avec qui tu veux sortir ?

-J'ai pas honte de le dire : Crabbe et Goyle.""

Hermione avait fait en sorte de changer d'écriture à chaque ligne pour que Crabbe et Goyle ne se doute pas de la supercherie. Tant est si bien qu'ils soient capables de décrypter le message. Personne n'avait jamais vraiment été sûr qu'ils sachent lire.

La brunette envoya le petit mot, qui rebondit sur la tête de Crabbe, assis juste devant elle. Le papier tomba au sol. Aucun des deux serpentards ne l'ayant remarqué.

Hermione tenta de le récupérer mais il était hors de sa portée. Elle essaya de l'atteindre sans y parvenir.

Goyle remarqua les mouvements d'Hermione.

(Hermione : je l'ai sans doute gêné dans sa digestion.

Greemy : sans aucuns doutes! )

-Qu'est c' t'fous Granger ?

-Au lieu de poser des questions stupides et grammaticalement incorrectes, rends moi le papier qui est à tes pieds !

A ce moment précis, Goyle fut sans doute pris d'une illumination.

-Ahh, c'est un mot ! dit la brute n°1

-C'est peut-êt' intéressant ! Continua la brute n°2, qui semblait être lui aussi sortit de sa digestion.

Hermione ne fit aucun commentaires à ces stupides serpentards. Après tout, cela arrangeait bien ses affaires .

°oOoOo°

_... franchement ces deux gros lourdauds ont sûrement reçut un prix dans cette catégorie, c'est pas possible, je crois que je n'ai jamais vu deux gars aussi stupides..._

Hermione lança un regard désespéré en direction de Crabe et Goyle, assis juste devant elle. Les deux grosses brutes tentait de comprendre ce qui était marqué sur la feuille qu'ils tentaient de lire depuis maintenant 12 min 42 -non 43- secondes.

_...je ne vais tout de même pas me lever et aller leur lire moi même, se serait trop peu discret. En plus je me demande comment est ce qu'ils font pour ne pas comprendre, c'est pourtant bien simple, en plus j'ai fait tout mon possible pour écrire avec des mots ayant seulement deux syllabes. Je crois que la théorie sur les capacités de lecture inexistantes de ces deux là se confirme. J'aurais peut-être dû essayé le monosyllabique ..._

La sonnerie indiquant la fin du cours retentit stoppant Hermione dans son espionnage de lourdauds. Ceux ci se levèrent rapidement abandonnant le message compromettant (totaly made by Hermione) sur la table.

-Hermione, ma puce ?

_...Mais qu'est ce qui me prend de l'appeler comme ça moi ? C'est vrai quoi, c'est un surnom affectueux-qui lui va très bien- que donnent les moldus à leurs enfants ... me demander pas comment je sais ça! Bon d'accord j'avoue, pendant mes vacances d'été je suis sorti avec une- non mais c'est pas vos oignons ! Chacun chez soit et les hippogriffes seront bien gardés ..._

-Oui, Cuny?

-Tu viens ? On vas faire un tour ensemble, avec Harry !

_... Mais qu'est ce qui lui prend à celle là, elle veut faire amie amie ou quoi ? Non mais elle va pas bien, jamais je n'accepterais ça ! Une serpentard reste un serpentard, c'est donc que Malfoy à une idée derrière sa jolie tête..._

-Non merci j'ai des truc à faire à la bibliothèque !

Après être sortie de la salle de cours, Hermione parcourut désespérément les couloirs à la recherche de Crabbe et Goyle. Faute de les trouver, elle descendit avec un dernier espoir, dans les cachots.

La brunette entendit au loin la voix, si douce dans ses oreilles, de Pansy Parkinson. Le son mélodieux qui s'extirpait de sa gorge ressemblait fort à une craie sur un tableau.

(Hermione : Comment ça comme une craie ? Ça se voit que tu ne l'as jamais entendus, que t'es juste une narratrice qui sort de nul part et que t'as jamais rencontrer la redoutable Pansy, moi je qualifierai ça plutôt de concert de casseroles, d'écrabouillement de boites de conserves avec une point de miss Peggy dans la voix !

Greemy : °La narratrice reprend le dessus et faire taire Hermione°. Non mais c'est vrai quoi, c'est quoi ces personnages qui se croient permis de donner leurs avis.

(Draco, Hermione, Harry et tout les autres : tu sais ce qu'ils te disent les personnages ?)

Hermione se cacha dans l'embrasure de la porte d'une salle de classe désafectée, et tendit l'oreille pour entendre la conversation serpentardes.

-Non, mais vous vous rendez compte, j'ai trouvé un mot de le sang de bourbe et de la blondasse, qui disait qu'elle trouvait ces deux crétins.

Elle tendit une main en direction des deux en questions, qui se tenaient un peu en retrait. Les neuronnes de la brute n°1, ou peut-être était ce la n°2... enfin bon, le cerveau d'une des brutes se réveilla, il sourit bêtement.

-Vrai ?

-Mais oui idiots puisque je te le dis ,,, tu ES un crétin !

-Ca veux dire que Draco serait fier de moi !

Il sourit encore plus bêtement qu'avant si c'était possible.

-Fière pour quoi ?

-Je plais, Pansy, je plais !

-Tu comprends, Pnsy, on a fais attention à tout ce que faisait Draco avec les filles, et voilà, ça marche.

- Hé, tu sais ce qu'on devrait faire maintenantr ? demanda n°1 à n°2.

- Aller la voir ?

- Ouais !

Ils sourient bêtement comme deux niais qu'ils étaient. Pansy jeta un regard désespéré aux deux gros imbéciles qui lui tenait compagnie.

C'était totalement et irrémédiablement inconcevable que ces _choses_ puissent plaire à qui que ce soit de normal, elle ne souhaiterait même pas ce sort à Potter, sa belette ou même la sang-de-boube.

Beurk, tout simplement beurk !

Le petit groupe de vert et argent continua son chemin, sans apercevoir Hermione, adossée contre un mur qui souriait machiavéliquement.

_... Maintenant qu'ils croient ça, Malfoy, on va rire !

* * *

_

_Voilà un petit chapitre pour vous permettre d'attendre une petite suite (de 4 ou 5 chapitre !)_

_Au plaisir de vous revoir dans une review (n'hésitez pas, ca fais toujours extrèmement plaisir) et aux chapitres à venir._

_... greemy_


End file.
